


Christo!

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights, Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years after meeting Tim Riggins, Dean's still Hunting with him ... other stuff, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christo!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [p0rn battle VI](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html). Prompt  Friday Night Lights/Supernatural, Tim/Dean, car.
> 
> It's set in the [FNL-SPN Snapshots Universe](http://community.livejournal.com/fnlspnsnapshots/) created 98% by Bone and 2% by me. But you don't need to have read that cycle of stories to get enjoyment from this.

This is stupid for several reasons. It's two in the afternoon. There's a damn good chance somebody will wander into the parking lot and catch them. They're in a square state. And, the back seat of the Impala is generous, but it's not _that_ generous, especially not when you've got two six footers in it.

But Dean finds it -- has always found it -- damn near impossible to deny Tim anything.

Especially when Tim gives him _that look_ and crooks his finger.

(Five years down the road with Tim, and Dean still can't say no to a romp in the sack ... or the shower ... or the men's bathroom at a truckstop just off I-80 ... or the car.)

It's hot and messy and quick. Just jeans unzipped and pushed down, T-shirts shoved up, and hands on cocks already slick with precome. Voracious, bang-your-teeth kissing.

And in spite all that, it's as hot and good and right as it always is with Tim.

"Christo!" Dean manages to gasp -- it's an old joke between them -- as his eyes roll back in his head and the fireworks start, and even through his own fuzzed out orgasmic bliss, he can tell when Tim tenses and comes about two strokes later.

The smart thing to do at this point would be to grab that roll of paper towels from underneath the front seat, but ... in for a penny, in for a pound, right?

The look in Tim's eyes, and the way the muscles of his stomach ripple and flutter as Dean licks their mingled come off? It's hot like fire and filled with promises Dean knows Tim intends to keep.


End file.
